Auf dem Weg
|Nächste= }} Auf dem Weg ist die vierzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Rachel wird von Sebastian erpresst, ein bearbeitetes Foto von Finn im Internet hochzuladen, wenn sie bei den Regionals auftritt. Sue sucht wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft Rat bei Quinn, Karofsky wird nach Gerüchten, dass er schwul ist, an seiner Schule gemobbt, was zu einem Selbstmordversuch führt und Finn und Rachel entscheiden, ihre Hochzeit vorzuverlegen. Als Sebastian von Karofskys Tat erfährt, ändert er seine Pläne und der Glee Club diskutiert über wichtige Themen, die sie sich in Zukunft wünschen sowie Lebenserfahrungen, bevor sie sich bereit machen, den Warblers bei den Regionals gegenüber zu treten. Handlung thumb|left|Karofsky entdeckt seinen SpindRachel und Kurt schauen sich Brautkleider im Lima Bean an, als Sebastian zu ihnen kommt. Er gibt Rachel einen Umschlag und meint, es wäre ein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Doch in dem Umschlag befindet sich eine Fotomontage von Finn, wo er nackt darauf zu sehen ist und Pumps trägt. Sebastian meint, dass, wenn sie mit den New Directions auftreten sollte, wird er dafür sorgen, dass das erste Ergebnis im Internet für "Finn Hudson" dieses Bild sein wird. Als Finn davon erfährt, ist er außer sich vor Wut, doch Rachel und Will meinen, dass sie es einfach nur ignorieren sollen und bei den Regionals auftreten sollten. Außerdem sagt Will, dass sie sich in Zukunft mit so etwas viel öfter rumschlagen werden, wenn sie erfolgreich sind. Finn ist von Rachel enttäuscht und verlässt den Raum. Sue ruft Quinn zu sich, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie schwanger ist und sich ein paar Tipps von ihr erhofft, die sie auch bekommt. Quinn fragt danach, ob sie den Cheerios wieder beitreten könnte, doch Sue meint, es wäre unfair gegenüber den Mädchen, die schon das ganze Jahr lang für die Nationals schuften.thumb|Konfrontation im Lima Bean Später ruft Blaine Kurt ins Auditorium, und will dessen Meinung zu Cough Syrup hören. Während des Songs ist David Karofsky zu sehen, wie er in die Umkleide der Jungs kommt und von Nick freundlich begrüßt wird. Doch als David an seinem Spind ankommt, ist dort groß das Wort "FAG (Homo, Schwuchtel)" aufgesprüht. Als David versucht so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen stößt Nick ihn unsanft gegen einen Spind und die restlichen Jungs schauen ihn nur verachtend an. Nick hat nach der Begegnung mit David und Kurt im Breadstix übers Internet usw. in der gesamten Schule die Neuigkeiten verbreiten lassen, dass David schwul sei. Kurz darauf sieht man wie er bei sich zu Hause ist, sich einen Anzug anzieht und alles für einen Selbstmord vorbereitet. thumb|left|In der AulaSpäter sind Emma, Sue, und Will in Figgins´ Büro und sprechen über Karofskys Selbstmordversuch. Figgins erzählt, dass er sich nun im Krankenhaus befände und sein Vater ihn zum Glück rechtzeitig fand. Selbst Sue rührt das zu Tränen. Später verabredet sich Sebastian mit Blaine, Brittany, Kurt und Santana und im Lima Bean, wo er sich bei ihnen entschuldigt, vor allem bei Blaine wegen des Slushie-Vorfalls, und erklärt, dass er die Bilder von Finn gelöscht hat. Er gibt zu, dass er viele Dinge nie ernst genommen hat, wobei er besonders an ein ehemaliges Erlebnis denkt. Eine Szene im "Scandals", wo Karofsky ihn ansprach, er ihn aber wegen seines Übergewichts beleidigte und ihm riet, sich lieber nicht zu outen. Seit dem Selbstmordversuch von diesem fühlt sich Sebastian schlecht und gibt gegenüber den vieren zu, dass für ihn alles nur Spaß war, ein Spiel, bis es das nicht mehr war. Sebastian gibt bekannt,thumb|Finn applaudiert den Warblersdass sie an Lady GaGas "Born This Way"-Aktion spenden wollen und Karofsky ihre Performance bei den Regionals widmen wollen, ob sie nun gewinnen oder nicht. Die New Directions treffen sich im Auditorium um über das Erlebte zu reden. Will fordert die Kids auf, jeweils einen Grund zu nennen, den sie in der Zukunft erleben wollen, damit sie realisieren, dass, auch wenn das Leben gemein und voller Demütigung sein kann, es immer etwas gibt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Er selbst gibt zu, dass er ebenfalls schon mal versucht, sich umzubringen, aber rechtzeitig von seinem Vater entdeckt wurde, weshalb er weiß, wie wichtig es ist, dass man das Leben schätzt. Bei den Regionals treten die Wablers zuerst mit Stand und Glad You Came auf, worauf Finn aufsteht und ihnen thumb|left|Glad You Camebegeistert zujubelt. Die anderen machen sofort mit und bald steht das ganze Publikum. Nachdem die The Golden Goblets She Walks In Beauty gesungen haben, gibt es eine Pause, in der Finn und Rachel den New Directions im Probenraum verkünden, dass sie gleich nach den Regionals heiraten wollen. Nach einer kurzen geschockten Pause bricht ein kleiner Jubel aus und sie werden von allen thumb|Auftritt der New Directionsbeglückwünscht. Nachdem sie Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) und Here's To Us performt haben, werden sie als Sieger bekanntgegeben. Quinn geht in Sues Büro, welche ihr sagt, dass sie sie immer für all das bewundert hat, was sie nicht ist. Sie gibt ihr ihre Cheerios-Uniform zurück, die Quinn glücklich annimmt. Nachdem sie sie angezogen hat, läuft sie den Flur entlang und an Blaine und Kurt vorbei, wobei sie ein Kompliment von Blaine erhält. Anschließend stößt sie auf Rachel und zeigt ihr stolz ihre Uniform. Rachel sagt ihr, dass jeder es verdient, glücklich zu sein und sie sich für sie freut. Quinn unterbricht sie und will wissen, ob sie ihr Solo für Finn und nur ihn sang, was Rachel bejaht. Quinn ist mit der Antwort zufrieden und entgegnet, dass sie mit Freuden an ihrer Hochzeit teilnimmt und eine Brautjungfer ist. Kurt besucht Karofsky im Krankenhaus, der gerade von einer 72 Stunden-Beobachtung kommt, um zu prüfen, ob thumb|left|Freundschafter sich nicht noch einmal das Leben nimmt und was bedeutet, dass er am nächsten Tag nach Hause darf. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er glücklich ist, dass er noch am Leben ist und sich schuldig fühlt, seine Anrufe nicht angenommen zu haben. Dave erwidert, dass es ok ist, da er versteht, dass er sein Leben Monate zur Hölle gemacht hat und er es ertragen hat, wohingegen er, als es ihm passierte, es nicht einmal für eine Woche konnte. David gesteht, dass sein bester Freund nie wieder mit ihm reden will, seine Mom denkt, er sei krank und geheilt werden könnte und er nicht weiß, was er tun soll. Kurt sagt ihm, dass, wenn er nicht zu seiner Schule zurück kann, er auf eine neue wechseln sollte, es aber nicht einfach für ihn wird und das Leben an eingen Tagen "scheiße" ist, er aber mit jedem dort sein wird, der ihn liebt und ihm hilft. Des Weiteren soll er sich um diejenigen, die ihn nicht akzeptieren, nicht kümmern und schlägt ihm vor, dass zu tun, was Will ihnen geraten hat, als sie sich in der Aula versammelt haben, sprich sich das vorstellen, worauf er sich am meisten in der Zukunft freut. Kurt erzählt, dass thumb|Will gratuliert Sue zu ihrer SchwangerschaftDavid in zehn Jahren vielleicht in einem Büro sitzt, möglicherweise als Sportmanager, Lima hinter sich gelassen hat und einen Sohn und einen Partner hat. Er nimmt seinen Sohn und geht mit ihm zu seinem ersten Footballspiel. Anschließend lehnt er sich zu seinem Partner und küsst ihn. Bevor Kurt erzählen kann, was Dave dann sagen würde, klinkt sich dieser mit ein und vevollständigt: "Ich bin gerade unglaublich glücklich". Karofsky äußert, dass er gern mit Kurt befreundet sein möchte, worauf dieser seine Hand nimmt und lächelt. Kurz vor Finns und Rachels Hochzeit versucht Will sich ein Getränk aus einem Automaten zu ziehen, als Sue zu ihm kommt und ihn beglückwünscht, meinend, dass sie im Publikum saß und von der Gruppe begeistert war. Des Weiteren offenbartthumb|left|Hiram schmiedet Pläne, die Hochzeit zu verhindern sie, dass sie schwanger ist, zu was Will ihr gratuliert, und denkt, dass sie die Nationals gewinnen könnten. Sue möchte dem Glee Club helfen und versichert, dass es keinen Haken gibt und sie es ernst meint. Finns und Rachels Eltern wollen die frühe Hochzeit der Kinder verhindern, haben aber keinen vernünftigen Plan. thumb|Warten auf QuinnVor der Hochzeit treffen sich Finn und Rachel und betrachten sich aufgeregt. Während Rachel mit den anderen Mädchen sowie Blaine und Kurt auf Quinn wartet, ist Finn schon auf dem Weg zu Rachel, um ihr zu sagen, dass es langsam losgehen sollte. Rachel schreibt Quinn eine Nachricht, die aber gerade fährt. Während sie die Nachricht beantwortet, fährt ein Auto von der Seite auf sie zu und hupt. Quinn sieht aber nichts und widmet sich wieder ihrem Handy. Kurz danach wird Quinns Auto von einem Truck erfasst. Verwendete Musik *'Cough Syrup' von Young The Giant, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Stand' von Lenny Kravitz, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Glad You Came' von The Wanted, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' von Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/R.Kelly, gesungen von New Directions *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' von Kelly Clarkson, gesungen von The Troubletones *'Here's To Us' von Halestorm, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'She Walks In Beauty' von Lord Byron/Eric Barnum, gesungen von The Golden Goblets Hintergrundmusik *'Chapel of Love' von The Dixie Cups, während Quinn und Rachel simsen Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Jeff Goldblum' als Hiram Berry *'Brian Stokes Mitchell' als Leroy Berry *'Daniel Roebuck' als Paul Karofsky *'Aaron Hill' als Nick *'Ian Brennan' als Svenboolie *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Joey Haro' als Warbler *'Cooper Rowe' als Warbler *'Steven Skyler' als Warbler *'Michael A. MacRae' als Sportler *'Jed Bernard' als Karofskys Partner *'Hannah Madelaine Goodman' als Madrigal Sängerin Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 7.46 Mio. Zuschauer. *Die Quinn und Rachel-Szene aus der Vorschau, wo Quinn sagt: "Ich werde nicht herumsitzen und zusehen, wie du dein Leben ruinierst, indem du Finn Hudson heiratest" sowie die Szene bei den Regionals, wo Hiram und Leroy Burt und Carole sagten, dass sie die Hochzeit stoppen müssen, wurden gestrichen. Des Weiteren fehlen, wie Sue Will erzählt, dass sie schwanger ist und er fragt, wer der Vater ist und die komplette Brautladenszene. Lea Michele twitterte, dass es eine Szene gab, die mit all den Mädchen im Brautladen Stunden zu filmen dauerte. *Sebastian erklärt in der Folge, warum Tina in Spanisches Blut fehlte, nämlich, weil sie die "asiatische Vogelgrippe" hatte. *Der Titel der Folge bezieht sich auf Quinns letzte Nachricht an Rachel vor ihrem Unfall. *Das ist das erste Mal von allen drei Staffeln, dass Kurt im Gewinnerteam der Regionals ist. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Rachel ein Solo bei einem Wettbewerb performt und die New Directions dem Publikum nicht vorstellt. *Alle Songs der Episode wurden im Auditorium performt. *Brittany, Mercedes, Santana und Sugar sind die Einzigen, die in allen Songs bei den Regionals performten. *Brittany und Santana sollten einen geheimen Handschlag vor der Performance der New Directions haben, welcher aber geschnitten wurde. *Während und nach der ursprünglichen Ausstrahlung der Episode, gingen Anrufe und Chatnachrichten beim Trevor Project ein, einer LGBT Selbstmordvorbeugungsorganisation, mit einem Wachstum um 300 %. *Dianna Agron sagte in einem Interview mit TVGuide, dass sie im November von dem Unfall wusste und Ryan Murphy sogar half, die Story aufzuziehen. *Am 02. August 2012, einen Tag nachdem die so genannte "Box Scene" aus Galaktische Weihnachten hochgeladen wurde, twitterte Ryan die gestrichene "Brautjunger"-Szene aus dieser Episode, wo Quinn Rachel konfrontiert, zu jung zum Heiraten zu sein und die in der Vorschau zu sehen war. *Die Szene in der Quinn vom Truck erwischt wurde, wurde in einer öffentlichen Bekanntmachung über simsen und fahren verwendet. Bekanntmachung *Das ist das erste Mal seit Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, dass man Quinn in ihrer Cheerios-Uniform sieht. *Ein Song aus Lea Micheles Debütalbum "Louder" heißt wie der Orignaltitel der Folge, "On My Way". Fehler *Als die New Directions "Was?" fragen, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass Rory noch nie Erdbnussbuttercreme gegeseen hat, wird gezeigt, dass er einen Löffel hält, doch als er aufsteht, hält er nichts. *Als Rachel Quinns SMS: "Geh nach Hause, um mein Brautjungfernkleid zu holen. Bin gleich da" liest, zeigt ihr Handy, dass es der 09. Feburar 2012, 11:01 Uhr ist. Kurz zurvor zeigt eine Uhr, dass 16:55 Uhr ist und die Regionals sowie die Finchel-Hochzeit finden nach dem Valentinstag statt. *Wenn Rachel Quinn schreibt: "BEEIL DICH!!", sendet sie später eine weitere SMS mit: "Wo bist du". Ihre erste SMS ist jedoch nicht im Verlauf und kommt nach Quinns. *Nachdem die Warblers Stand gesungen haben, richten sich die Bühnenlichter nur auf Sebastian, sind aber in der nächsten Einstellung normal. Anschließend sind sie wieder nur auf Sebastian gerichtet. *Als Quinn mit Sue in ihrem Büro redet, steht Quinn von ihrem Stuhl auf. Wenn die Szene aber auf Sues Seite umschaltet, sitzt Quinn wieder. *Nachdem die New Directions als die Gewinner bekanntgegeben wurden, rennt Sugar zu Svenboolie, um ihn zu umarmen. In der nächsten Enstellung freut sie sich jedoch mit dem Rest der New Directions. *Quinns VW Beetle hat kein Nummernschild, die aber in Ohio erforderlich sind. *Ihre Heckscheibe bricht bei dem Unfall nicht, ihre Windschutzscheibe hingegen schon. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3